


Cloaked in Shadows

by Oshun



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in response to the 2008 Second Annual Halloween (spooooky) Fic Challenge at Maryrenault fics LJ community. Not a horror fic, but one with fear and dark shadows. (A drabble and a half—150 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked in Shadows

Bagoas, almost dozing, embraced by the hueless night, had waited for the last of Alexander’s visitors to leave his tent. He opened the flap. A single lamp burned, turned down so low it flickered as though to die out. The silence pulsed oppressive, ominous even--unlikely that Alexander had fallen asleep so quickly. Deep shadows hid the narrow bed. Bagoas’ stomach clenched instinctively in fear. _No! Let him be safe_.

But then his eyes quickly adjusted revealing that Alexander was not alone. Two heads, auburn and tarnished gold, touched one another at their foreheads. Alexander’s hand lost under the light coverlet pulled up to their waists, moved in a regular, languorous rhythm. Bagoas turned to flee, sharp bile burning at the back of his throat, but not before he had heard a gasp and low moan escape from Hephaistion and an enraptured, whispered response, “Yes, my love. Let go now.”


End file.
